(7)Starcraft vs (10)Destiny 2015
Results Round One '' ''Friday, November 20, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Before saying anything about the match, I feel obligated to quote Bobby Kotick: "The goal that I had in bringing a lot of the packaged goods folks into Activision about 10 years ago was to take all the fun out of making video games." Once again, I have been vindicated. I told you people Starcraft 2 would be utter trash and would be nothing more than a 3 part cash grab. Now that Starcraft 2 has finally been released, it was proven as nothing more than a three part cash grab. There was no "holy crap, this is actually three games!". It was 1/3rd of a game released three times to fulfill Activi$ion's stated mission statement of sucking all the fun out of video games and only seeking to fleece customers for as much money as possible with every release. It was Filler Content: A Three Part Series. Bobby Kotick outright tells you people he thinks you're trash. A lot of you deny this and buy the games anyway because it says "Blizzard" on it. It's similar to how Hillary Clinton somehow still has fans, despite being a war criminal and outright telling people she thinks they're trash. She doesn't tip, doesn't let people look her in the eye, routinely acts like royalty and demands special treatment at all times, covers up all of Bill Clinton's violent rapes, shows up to debates late because she's an entitled douche, and thinks she can get away with ordering a stand down to have troops killed because her last name is Clinton. Liberals just enjoy being lied to and conned. Men in Black perfectly explained how human beings act, but only got it right for people who vote Democrat. Oh. Wait. I can't criticize Hillary Clinton because she's a woman. Just like I can't criticize Obama because he's black. If someone falls under a liberal buzzword, they are royalty now. Thank god Donald Trump went out there and proved what a joke the entire political process is. For those in shock about his poll numbers, he's the only one up there that's real. The public is done with political correctness and not being "real". He changed the entire game, and it's finally swinging back around to where it's okay to act like a badass aggressive male again. Notice how he treats all of these cowardly reporters by cutting them off every time they try their "gotcha" journalism bullshit? Imagine if this dude actually becomes president. It would be the most hilarious day in the history of this country. All these whiny punks who want segregated safe spaces while petitioning to repeal the first amendment might actually have to -- wait for it -- look in a mirror and take responsibility for themselves! Holy shit! So yeah, Starcraft 2 is garbage and people need to stop being suckers. I played it over my friend's place for free, and there is zero reason it couldn't have been released as a single game. Outside of Kotick being a greedy POS, of course. On the bright side, playing it reminded me of how great the original was. On that note, to the match itself. There was a decent amount of debate about this match. Starcraft is a long way removed from its power days of 2004 where it threatened to rally through the Spring 2004 Contest (rallies are totally a new contest phenomenon though, guys, and totally haven't always been there!), as evidenced by 2009 when it folded to Final Fantasy 8 twice. In round 2 when it actually lost, it only lost by 6000 votes. This sounds like a lot, but if its rally power was there it could have easily gotten second place in that match. Six years later in 2015, who really knew if Starcraft truly mattered anymore. I've already covered why Starcraft 2 is garbage and how the entire Blizzard name is damaged beyond repair, so who knows if Starcraft would be negatively affected? On the other side was Destiny, one of the most hyped games in all of gaming since it came out. It was the #1 game on the site when the contest started (#9 as of this writing), and seemed to be a rally target pre-contest. All the usual tools were there -- a giant internet buzz, a fanatical fanbase, a relatively new release, and a large subreddit. Ngamer brought all of this up during The Show, and really hammered home some solid numbers on why Destiny could have been dangerous. But ironically, whenever someone brought this stuff up pre-contest, it was Destiny's own fans making sure to let everyone know that the game sucked, that the fans hated it, and that would not get rallied in any way. Apparently one has to play the game for like 300 hours to learn that it sucks. Or something. I don't get it, and I won't pretend to. Then again I played a lot of Warcraft 3 before finally realizing the game was trash, all to get a stupid multiplayer icon next to my username. So I can't hate on the Destiny fans too much. Come match time, Starcraft would layeth the smacketh down on Destiny's roody-poo candy ass to the tune of a 75-25 beating. It was a nice parallel to a certain match from Starcraft's past, and it performed as if it waited 10 years to get revenge for said match. You know what I'm getting at. The infamous Vincent > Kerrigan match: http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/2087-devil-division-round-1-sarah-kerrigan-vs-vincent-valentine In that match, there was a ton of debate, then come match time we were treated to a 79-21 beating. Starcraft/Destiny had a ton of debate, then the match happened and we were treated to a 75-25 beating. At least Starcraft was on the good side of the beating this time! Ctes's Analysis I don't think this match was that debated, if at all, but Starcraft was not expected to score this well. A single user in the oracle challenge predicted Starcraft to do better than it did, by 0.01%. The rest predicted it to win by less, with the average being slightly above 60%. That's pretty darn far from what it ended up getting. Starcraft was in full force today. At this point it was unknown just how weak Destiny was. I mean, it was obvious it was really darn weak, but Starcraft is a game whose strength is really hard to determine after the 2004 run it had, so you never know. The division was mostly about Metal Gear Solid 3 and Mass Effect 2. That was the main excitement, but now suddenly it looked like Starcraft may be able to prevent them from even meeting. Destiny would only need to every so slightly stronger than Virtue's Last Reward for Starcraft to win the next match, and nobody would be surprised if Destiny was a whole lot stronger. Starcraft is really easy to rally too, so if you had Mass Effect 2 going far there was reason to be worried. Plus, if Starcraft won that match, it might be able to catch momentum similar to how it did it in 2004 by winning a match as a #16 seed. For a game where PC exclusives have looked terrible, almost all of them in fact, it was really nice to see Starcraft not be terrible, but actually exceed expectations quite a bit. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches